


Blast From The Past

by Saika_Sinner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Older Characters, Past Relationship(s), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saika_Sinner/pseuds/Saika_Sinner
Summary: 5 years after the defeat of Zarkon, a certain fire returns for a Christmas Party.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance poured a glass of water, into his cup staring at the picture frame on the counter. Its been almost 5 years since he seen Keith.

Since they won the war and got to go home.

5 years after his heart being broke.

Keith felt as though they were in a relationship was because of stress. So after they defeated Zarkon and the last of the Galra, the two split ways. They only see each other once a year at Shiro's Christmas parties. But neither of them speak to each other. Lance misses him dearly but he didn't try to fix what was long forgotten by now. Or so he thought. 

Shiro has requested for the Christmas party to be held at Lance's house this year. Reluctantly, Lance agreed. So now he sits and waits for people to show up. He wasn't sure who was all going to make it but he really hopes Keith would.

A knock on the door stole his attention.

Lance quickly hurried over, stumbling over his feet. Opening the door, he came across the recognizable mullet anywhere. Keith stood staring up at the older male. 

Keith stood and stared in shock of how much Lance has changed.

He had grown a slight stubble on his Cuban face. His shoulders were broader and he has picked up a lot of muscle since the last time he really looked.

Lance.

"Keith."

Lance was shocked to see his ex in front of him. He was happy and yet confused.

"You're early."

He comments moving out of the doorway allowing Keith in.

"Am I?"

Keith asks, accepting his invitation. Lance shuts the door before him and laughs. "Yea, Like a few days." Keith shrugs, staring at the male. His luggage by his side. "Uh let me show you to your room." Awkwardly Lance stumbles up the stairs. Keith followed behind occasionally glancing at the photos on the walls. He stopped at a particular one that caught his eye. It was the whole crew on there very first Christmas not on earth. Lance and he were good friends at the time. They did argue, but they were still better then what they use to be. He missed the Cuban male. "It feels like it was only yesterday." Lance soft voice startled him. "Yea. It does." Keith grips his luggage tightly. "Its this way." The pair head down the hall in silence. Lance stopped and opened the door to the plain guest room. "Okay mullet, Bed for you and your stupid mullet hair, closet for your terrible fashion, and window if you need to escape." Keith laughed shaking his head. "Stupid mullet?" He questions. "God, I didn't think I would ever hear that again."

Lance shrugs.

"I only speak the truth."

Keith hums and rolls his eyes, shaking his head.

"Oh, and if you get lonely my bed is welcomed to a lonely paladin in need of comfort."

Classic Lance.

"I'll think about it."

Keith smiles placing his things on his bed. Lance watches him closely. His eyes stare in amazement of how much Keith has grown.

He still hot.

Maybe even hotter.

Lance shook his head of pervy thoughts and turned to head downstairs. "Help yourself to anything," Lance yells as he takes two steps at a time. It certainly has been a long time.

Maybe too long....

~

"Lance."

Keith opens the door to Lance's room discovering the sweaty sleeping male, snoring away. He smiled softly turning away to head downstairs. "Hmm... Keith..." Keith stopped and turned his attention back to Lance. "Love.... you..."

His face flushed red as he quickly closed the door. His heart thumping against his chest.

He is sleep talking right?

Keith made his way downstairs and helped himself to the box of Oreos on the counter. The dark chocolate cookies crumbling against his teeth as he took a bite.

Yum.

Not long after, Lance comes down the stairs in a light daze, discovering the cookie thief.

"Did you eat my cookies?"

Keith shoved the half-empty package behind him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Crumbs sat on the edge of his lips, as he gave a small sheepish smile.

Lance didn't buy it.

"KEITH!"

Keith grinned as he dashed for upstairs, taking the oreos in hand. Lance chased after him, only tripping a few times because he just woke up from his nap. He made it around the corner into the guest room and tackled Keith on the bed. Straddling himself on the male, he held down his wrist with one hand and used the other to tickle at his sides.

"Tell me, Keith. Did you eat the cookies?"

Keith, through a fit full of giggles, shook his head. Tears escaping the corner of his eyes.

"I'll ask again. Did you eat the cookies?"

"N-NO!"

He laughed, struggling against his restraint

Through the sweat and struggle, Lance slipped causing himself to collapse on the former red paladin. 

Keith grunted from the weight, a breathless laugh escaping his lungs.

Silence filled the room.

Lance laid his head against the male's chest, humming to the beat of Keith's heart.

"Lance-"

"Let's just stay like this."

Keith smiled, entangling his fingers in the Cubans male hair. His hair has gotten longer since the last time they saw each other.

"Keep this up, and you're going to grow a mullet."

Lance laughed.

"Ha! At least I'll look better in it!"

Keith rolled his eyes, chuckling himself.

"Yea... Okay." 

Keith pondered for a second before opening his mouth to speak again.

"I ate the cookies..."

"I KNEW IT!"

Lance's head lifted up as he glared at the mullet boy. "I hate you."

Lance started at the empty container before sighing and giving in. 

Keith chuckled, shaking his head again.

Before he knew it, The red paladin's eyes closed, and dark abyss invaded his mind.

~

Keith awoke to an empty bed. A feeling that has not been felt in a long time clenched and pulled at his heart. He missed Lance.

He desperately wanted to love him again.

He glanced towards the clock noticing the time.

3 am.

Keith groans, making his way out his room and down the stairs.

Lance sat against the counter, stirring away in his mug. Keith presence startled him, forcing the male to glance up.

"Hey."

It was a soft quiet hey.

The "hey" that Keith knew....

Lance was upset.

"Lance. Are you okay?"

Lance stared at his mug. Letting the silence to seep into the night.

Keith sighed, brushing past him, towards the fridge, getting him a glass of orange juice.

"I'm fine."

Keith scoffed at the boy, standing on the opposite side of the island, staring at Lance. "I was with you for how long? Don't try that crap with me."

Lance sighs.

"I miss you."

His voice broke. It startled Keith. He watched as the male gripped the cup, his fingers grazing the edge in a circular motion. Keith swallows the knot that formed in his throat.

"It was for the best, remember?"

Lance nods turning his head towards Keith.

"For the best."

~

"Lance..."

Lance groaned, swatting at the hand poking his cheek. 

"Lance get up!" 

The Cuban male eyes fluttered opened. Keith stood towering over his face. His hair pulled back in a pony tail. A band pushing back the hair in his face. Lance lips grew into a grin. 

"Keith, Why do you have you hair like that." 

The former red paladin glared at him. 

"I care about my skin too Lance!"

Lance hummed, knowing very well it was him who got Keith interested into those things. 

"Riiiiight." 

Keith scowled at the male, crossing his arms. A pout sitting on his lips. Lance chuckled reaching for his cellphone. Unlocking his screen he noticed the missed FaceTime call from Hunk. 

"Hunk called..." 

Keith eyebrow raised, his eyes seem to fill with curiosity. 

Shrugging Lance called the male back. 

"LANCE! BUDDY!" 

His voice boomed over his speaker, The camera showing his face with a cheesy bright grin. 

"Is it Lance?!" Lance noticed the voice automatically. 

"Pidge?!" Lance grinned. "How have you guys been!" 

Pidge and Hunk gave an exhausted sigh. 

"Tired?" 

Keith's voice softly spoke catching the former Paladins attention. 

"Keith! You're there!" 

The red paladin appeared infront of the camera. "H-Hey." He waved. 

"Arent you early man?" 

"I had said the same thing!" 

Lance glanced at the red paladin who shrugged. 

"I booked my ticket a week early on accident." 

Pidge grinned. 

"Uh huh.... sure~" 

Keith rolled his eyes. 

"When do you guys plan in being here?" 

Hunk huffed glancing at something past the screen. 

"Right now our flight schedule is delayed, but I will let you know soon." 

Lance nods. 

"HUNK COME CHECK THIS OUT!" 

The yellow paladin let. would exasperated sigh. 

"Wish me luck." 

"Will do." 

"Bye Hunk!" 

The call ended and Lance set his phone in his lap. Keith eyes focused on the small grey cat sitting on the coffee table. 

"She doesn't bite."

Keith jumped at Lance's voice, but quickly composed himself. 

"Her names Blu... You can pet her." 

Keith reached out carefully, his white fingers gently grazed the cats fur. Her eyes peeled open revealing the deep ocean blue eyes that Lance shared. Her short silky grey coat was smooth against his fingers. The cat let out a small mewl before curling up in a ball. Keith heart was struck. 

IT WAS JUST TO CUTE!

Lance chuckled at how cute Keith was acting. He stood up turning towards the kitchen. 

"Hungry?" 

Keith sheepishly smiles shaking his head no. 

"I already ate this morning.." He murmmured.

Lance gave him a suspicious look before heading into the kitchen. He open the cabinet where his secret stash of Oreos packages could be found. 

"KOGANE!" 

Empty. 

The cabinet was empty. 

There was only a package left but still. 

It was his precious Oreos they were talking about. 

Keith had already got up and ran up stairs. Lance stumbling around trying to catch him. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO EAT MY OREOS!" 

Lance stopped the male at the end of the hall. "Dead End." 

He smirked. 

The former red paladin rolled his eyes. 

He dropped kicked the Cuban male dashing back down the steps. Lance groaned rubbing the back of his butt. 

"That jerk..." 

~

"Lance! Let me out!" Keith whined. 

He was currently locked in the bathroom by himself. 

Lance made a mistake when building the house. 

He put the Damn lock on the wrong side. 

How convenient it turned out to be. 

"Lance please!" 

Keith pounded against the door. 

He sounds actually distressed. 

He's probably acting. 

"Lance! I'm sorry! I'll replace you cookies. I swear. I just want out!"

His breaths grew heavier as he crouch down, hugging his legs to his chest and shaking. 

WHY WAS THIS BATHROOM SO SMALL?!

"Keith?" The door was open and Lance cautiously approached the male. 

Tears streamed down his face startling the former paladin. 

"Keith! Oh god are you okay?" He crouched down. Keith was quick and wrapped his arms around Lance burying his face in the males chest. 

"G-Get me out of here." Lance pulled Keith up and helped walk him down to the living room. He gently set him down. Fetching a glass of water and a blanket for him. He gently put the blanket around his shoulders and placed the glass on the coffee table. "Keith." 

He cupped the males face, examining the tears that slowly ran down his cheeks. His hair sticking everywhere from him removing the ponytail and headband. 

"I'm sorry... I'm just claustrophobic..." 

Lance gave a small chuckle. "Noted." He gently pressed back his hair, pressing his lips against his head. 

"I'm sorry too." 

The male smiled, and laid back against the couch. Blu hopped up into the couch crawling onto Keith's lap. Lance smiled and took a seat next to the two flipping the television on. 

"Severe heavy storms-" 

He cued the news out and closed his eyes. His stomach grumbling. Lance whined remembering that he didn't eat thanks to chasing Keith around. A wrinkle package reached Lances ears. He didnt even noticed that Keith has got up. Blu following him around. 

He handed the familiar blue package with a sly shy smile. Lance eyes melted in delight. 

"I didnt eat them all..." 

Lance nods opening the package with ease. He grabbed a cookie munching on it. 

Oreos are soooo fucking good! 

Lance peered his eyes at Keith who was watching him eat. Their eyes met, purple meeting blue. 

The once flutter that was long forgotten returned. Lance placed the package down. He leaned in brushing the males bangs back. 

"Keith..." 

"Lance." 

Lance phone buzzed on the table pulling the two males out of the trance. "Excuse me." 

He muttered taking off with his phone. 

Keith bit his lip. A blush crawling onto his face. 

"What was that?" 

Pressing his hand against his chest, he easily felt his heart beating crazy. 

Slowly sliding down, his hand y  
to his stomach the male sighed. 

"I refuse to fall in love again..." 

~

"LANCE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Has Pidge already arrived? 

Lance marched towards the door, swinging it open to find not only Pidge but the whole crew themselves. "Hunk! Guys!" He quickly embraced each one, hugging them tightly. Shiro shook his head, chuckling to himself. Coran's eyes started in a slight shock. 

"You've gotten taller." Coran comments.

Lance grins and nods. Pidge shook her head.

Everybody has changed over the past year.

Pidge hair was grown back into a long ponytail.

Hunk has gotten slightly thinner and stronger.

Shiro grew taller.

Allura and Coran were in earth attire. 

Not a big change. But there was a change.

"Lance who's here?" Keith's eyes landed on the crew at the door. They soften slightly at the sight of Shiro.

"Hey, Keith."

~

Everybody buzzed and talk away. Lance stood behind watching Keith carefully, out of the habit of course.

"You're staring."

Lance jumped turning to see Pidge. 

Her eyes soften as she glanced at Lance.

"You miss him. Don't you?"

Lance didn't deny it. Quietly the two watched as the other shared stories amongst each other.

"Do you think Keith likes me?"

Pidge laughed shaking her head.

"Of course dummy. That boy was so broken last Christmas when you didn't show up." 

Pidge shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look. Honestly, Lance, you should confess to Keith. It's your best option."

Lance groans.

"Do I have to?"

"No, you can just be single for life though," Lance grumbles turning his attention towards Keith. "Hmm. We'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought of posting up the next chapters. To be honest I completely forgot *face palm* It's on my Wattpad tho

Lance left the group for his room. He gently closed the door behind him, sighing in relief.

His eyes landed on the small box on the dresser.

The ring he was going to ask Keith's hand with.

How pathetic and gullible he was back then.

He approached the box, carefully rubbing his thumb across the old grey fabricated box, flipping it open he came across two bands, both with there names engraved on each side of the ring. Inside it read,

"I will love you till my last dying breath."

Lance remembered that day Keith told him that. Keith was severely injured. They were worry he wouldn't make it.

He thought he was going to lose Keith for good.

Lance shuddered at the thought, closing the box and setting it back down.

"I thought I'd find you in here."

Lance quickly turned around seeing the short pale male smile. His bangs brushed to the side.

"Keith."

"They were looking for you, I thought you were sleeping."

"Ha, yea..."

An awkward silence filled the room. Lance cleared his throat, grabbing a tank top out of his dresser. He lifted his shirt up and over his head before changing into his long sleeve. Keith averted his eyes, feeling a blush emerge on his face.

"I'm going downstairs..."

Keith disappeared quickly, leaving a confused Lance. He quickly followed coming to a decorated room.

"Woah, Did you guys do this?"

Hunk nods.

"Yea, I had extra Christmas stuff in the trunk."

"Oh wait!" Allura climbed above Lance at the stairwell, using the couch as height pinning the mistletoe above him and Keith.

Lance groans feeling his face warm. He glanced at Keith who lips were pulled in a deep frown, but a blush emerging on his cheeks. Pidge watch in excitement.

"Come on guys! It's one peck."

Lance groaned turning towards Keith. He grabbed the end of his chin. "One kiss won't hurt right?"

Keith didn't reply. He was lost in thought.

Lance leaned in towards the males lips, closing off distance by inches.

"I GOT THE TREE GUYS!" The door opened and a slightly dusty Coran and Shiro stumbled in. Lance jumped away clearing his throat. Keith shot to the other side of the room. Allura shrugged, and Pidge moped.

Hunk chuckled.

"That's great Shiro! If Lance doesn't mind we can put it here." Allura offered to gaze up at Lance. "Uh, yea. Help yourself."

He stepped forward and grab Allura's hand.

"We can kiss under the mistletoe if you want to." He laced his arm behind her bringing her close. Shiro quickly reached over and smacked Lance in the head. Everybody laughed at Shiro's jealously, filling the room with cheer. Lance rubbing the back of his head let go of Allura, sitting down on the couch. "Let's start decorating the tree!" Hunk announced.

And so they did.

They moved around furniture, rearranging the room completely. They placed the tree in the corner, fluffing the ends out. Then they took turns on placing ornaments on the tree, one by one.

"Here, this will be our star!" Pidge handed a star shape metal to Shiro.

"Where did you get this?"

"That's a piece from the ship!" Allura gasped grabbing the star. 

"I had free time, and it was broken off during one our attacks."

Allura smiled. With the help of Shiro, they were able to place the star on top. "I'm plugging it in!" Coran said.

The tree lit up and it was beautiful.

Allura gasped, clutching Shiro's arm. "And to think you guys do this every year." She said amazed. Shiro laughed pulling her into a side embrace. "KISS ALREADY!" Pidge yelled. Shiro blushed turning his head away. Allura giggled forcing the male to look at him before their lips met.

A chorus of awe filled the room.

Lance rolled his eyes glancing at Keith who seemed to be distracted by something else. "Well, this calls for a celebration!" Pidge popped the cap off of the bottle of champagne, it pouring slightly from the fuzz.

"Where did you find that?" Lance asked curiously.

"Ah, boy! That is a secret."

Space Dad was not pleased that his daughter was an underage drinker.

"Aren't you too young?" Lance asked.

"I'm 20!"

"You need to be 21!"

Shiro snapped.

"Oh, who the hell cares!"

Shiro shook his head as Hunk came out with glasses. Cups were passed around. Lance snuck into the kitchen grabbing the 24 pack of beer. "Mixed alcohol?"

"Well, I'm certainly not drinking champagne all night." He told Keith, handing off a beer. "Let's go outside and start a fire!"

Lance agreed to the idea.

Now they sit around the fire. The sky starting to set. Hunk and Pidge shared and log. Allura, Coran, and Shiro shared a log. And Lance and Keith shared a log. Lance raised his 5th can of beer to his lips, enjoying the sounds of the firewood cracking. It was pleasing.

"I was actually expecting it to be warmer here," Allura muttered, scooting closer to Shiro.

Lance chuckled. "The highest we ever got in mid-winter was 80 degrees, at night it drops to about 50." Keith shivered slightly, sticking his hands out towards the fire. The 24 pack slowly shrank to only 6 beers. Pidge and Hunk returned back to the room after Pidge thrown up. Coran had also returned to his leaving the other 4 to themselves. Allura leaned her head against Shiro's shoulder groaning.

"You earthlings drinks.... They are so good."

Shiro laughed softly.

"I'm going to take her to bed." Lance and Keith nodded watching Shiro help Allura to her feet. "Goodnight... And don't stay out too late."

Lance laughed.

"No promises!"

He reached for another beer, bending the tab and cracking it open. He sighed and raised the alcoholic drink to his lips. "Lance..." Keith scooted towards Lance. He glanced up at him.

"You're so pretty."

He slurred, leaning in closer to him.

'And he's drunk. This is perfect...'

Lance tried pushing Keith off of him. "Keith." He groaned.

"Kiss me!"

"What?"

Lance stared at the male in shock. Keith leaning forward. "K-Keith wait!" Lance shoved his face away. "One kiss won't hurt right?" Keith smiled leaning his drunken body forward, snatching the males chin. He leaned forward clashing his lips against Lance's. Lance melted into the kiss, forgetting all about there deal from the night before.

It will be like the old days again.

Lance's fingers trailed underneath Keith's shirt, as Keith climbed up in Lance's lap straddling his waist.

"Lance ha-"

Again lips connected like a puzzle. Lance teeth tugging at the males bottom lip, His fingers gripping his waist. Keith pulled away gasping for air. His eyes soften as he giggled.

"Keith..."

"I'm going to puke."

Keith threw up in Lance's lap. Lance grimaced, feeling sick himself. Keith dropped his head against the male shoulder.

"Night over I guess."

Lance stood up, the watery chunky puke slipping off both of them. "Gross..." He helped Keith to his feet. "Come on, let's spray the puke off. Then we can shower."

~

Lance had helped the drunken Keith undressed and into the shower. Now he sits outside the door, soaking wet, waiting for Keith. "Lance?" Lance hummed quietly hearing his name. "You can shower.... with me." Lance felt a blush in his cheeks. "N-no it's okay."

Silence filled the room.

Keith shut the water off, drying himself with the towel before switching into a pair of his sweatpants, and one of Lance's shirts. He dried off his hair before opening the door to the Cuban male. "Feel better?" Lance asks quietly. "Hmm... Yea." Keith wobbled towards Lance's bed. "Hey, is your offer still on the table?"

"Offer?"

Keith sat up, staring at Lance weirdly.

"OH! U-Uh y-yea!"

"Cool."

Keith replied crawling into the bed. Lance softly smiled, turning towards the shower room. One night doesn't mean anything. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

 

"Lance ..."

"....."

"Lance..."

Lance groaned, opening one eye to Keith. His eyes filled with worry. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly. Keith shrugged, sitting up. "I had a terrible dream as usual. But I just... I don't know." Lance smiled placing his head on the males lap. "Don't get all mopey on me now mullet." Keith sighed, running his fingers through the Cubans hair. "We are going against our deal..." He whispers quietly. Lance sighs. "Consider it as a bonding moment. No need to make it sexual."

Keith chuckled, closing his eyes. "God, you're an idiot."

'But I'm your idiot.'

Lance wanted to say that but he kept his mouth closed.

"Yea... well goodnight." He rolled over off Keith's lap and on his side. Keith frowned but suppressed the sadness in his voice. "Goodnight Lance."

~

"DID YOU GUYS HAVE SEX!"

Lance blushed slamming his hand on Pidges lips keeping her quiet. "N-No! Pidge. I can't tell you anything!" Pidge shoved his hand away. "Too late. Now explain!" Lance sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "You can't tell anyone." He threatens. Pidge nods eagerly waiting.

"We made out."

"That's it?"

"Yes? What were you expecting! My whole sex life with Keith?"

"Kinda...."

Lance grimaced at the girl shaking his head. "You have issues." She smiled. "Yea, well I'm not the gay one so-" "I LIKE GIRLS TOO!"

"Right..."

Lance furrowed his brows.

"Well, I'll have you know I flirted with tons of girls during our missions!"

"Yet every single girl turned out to be using you." Pidge snickered.

Lance groaned angrily pouring a cup of juice.

"Keith did too."

Pidge turned her attention to Lance who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Hey, don't cry! It's gross when men cry!"

"Sorry just space dust-"

Pidge laughed. "That excuse won't work anymore Lance."

The former blue paladin widened his eyes in realization. "Shit..." He mutters.

"Good morning guys!" Hunk's voice interrupted the two. "Hey Lance, Do you mind if we cook cookies." "Uh no I don't but I want some!" Hunk grinned, eagerly t gathering the ingredients for Christmas cookies. "You guys wanna help?" He asked. Pidge and Lance shared a glance. "Would we ever!"

~

Keith stumbled downstairs, having a rough night. His hangover lingering. Voices were heard downstairs. "What are you guys-"

Splat.

It happened so fast. Lance's eyes widened slightly as the frosting slowly fell off Keith's face.

"Morning buddy."

Keith grinned.

"OH, IT'S ON!"

Frosting and Flour started flying in the kitchen. Keith had flour dumped on top of him by Pidge. Hunk throwing more frosting towards Lance. and Lance and Keith going neck to neck as the rivals they were. "You're going down McClain!"

"In your dreams mullet!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Everybody stopped to find a confused Allura and an annoyed Shiro. "YOU DO REALISE ITS 7 IN THE MORNING!"

Splat.

Lance grinned staring at the older male.

"OH ITS DEFIANTLY ON NOW!"

~

The timer dinged ending the food war.

Silence filled the room, as Hunk pulled out the freshly baked cookies. Everybody took a deep breath, the smell of cookies melted their senses. "This is your fault, Lance!" Keith grumbled, his fingers flattening the end of his hair, flour falling off. "My fault! Last time I check it was you and your stupid mullet that ruined this flawless perfection!"

Keith scoffed.

"Really?"

"Guys come on.."

"Yea Keith don't blame people for your actions," Lance grumbled.

"Lance you started it!" Keith snapped.

"What me?"

Keith fumed in anger. He did close to punching Lance. "What are you going to do mullet? Hit me?" Keith snapped. He punched Lance, sending him back a few steps. Lance grunted tasting the blood in his mouth. "Keith-" Shiro warned but it was already too late. Keith and Lance were at it. Fighting like they use on the training grounds. "Lance stop it!"

"Keith come on!"

"Take this you stupid mullet!" Lance punched the male hard. Keith's feet swung underneath him forcing the male to trip back. Keith dropped down continuously punching him.

Lance grunted grabbing the male's wrist. "This is your fault, Lance!"

"MY FAULT! REMEMBER WHO LEFT ME ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!"

Keith's wrist slipped past him and punch him again. "My fault! My fault! YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF IF YOU BELIEVE ALL OF IT WAS MY FAULT!"

"KEITH!" Shiro finally jumped in to stop them. Hunk grabbed Lance, restraining him back. "Let me at him Hunk! He needs to know what he did wrong!"

"YOUR JUST AS RESPONSIBLE!"

Keith retorted.

"I HATE YOU!"

The room grew silent. He shook off Hunk and walked past everybody up and out the house. Keith's eyes widened. Shiro let him go and Keith bolted outside.

"Should we stop them?"

"No. They need to figure things out between themselves."

Shiro sighed pinching the bridge of his nose glancing at the mess.

"Good morning- Holy quiznak!"

Everybody noticed Coran who has just woke up. "Good morning Coran." Allura beamed.

~

"Lance!"

Keith chased after him. His chest tangling up in pain. "Dude come on!"

"Lance!"

Lance stopped clenching his hand into a fist before swinging around. "Are you happy?!"

Keith shook his head. "No..."

Lance sighed, growling loudly before plopping himself on the dusty ground. Keith quietly watched.

"Look Lance-"

"I'm sorry."

Keith's lips closed, as a shocked look on his face.

"I shouldn't have brought it up. It was nothing related to what we were fighting about."

Keith nods slowly, approaching the male. "I'm sorry too." Lance accept the hand he hands out and stood up. He gently started at Keith's beat up face. Blood trailing down his lip. "Ha... best Christmas eve yet?"

"You can say that. Otherwise for the fact that I punched you."

"Maybe you can make it up to me."

Lance winked.

"Don't push it," Keith said, as he elbowed the male. Lance grunted slightly. "Wanna go back?" Lance asks.

Keith sighs. "Maybe we should talk about what happens."

"I thought we did?"

"Lance... I meaning what happened 5 years ago."

Lance frowned. He really didn't want to get into another fight especially with Christmas tomorrow. "How about we talk about this after dinner tonight?" Keith nods, walking towards the house with Lance. They came back to see the mess cleaned up.

"How?"

"Well, it's this new cleaning bot I made. I'm glad it came to use too!" Coran smiled hitting the back of the bot. "Nice job Coran."

"I'm going to take a shower."

Lance nods watching Keith walk upstairs. "Are you guys good or..."

"Were good."

Everybody seemed pleased. "Dinner smells great Hunk!" Lance beamed taking a seat at the island.

"Ha, well its a family recipe!"

Lance nods, taking the ice pack from Pidge. "Thank you."

She nods leaving the kitchen to continue with the help. "Lance, will you be okay?" He nods shaking off the whole fight.

"Yea." 

Dinner rolled around. Everyone away and gathered around the table, staring at the meal hungrily. Lance and Keith avoided speaking the rest of the day since there argument. Lance was afraid that they may fight again. 

"It makes me feel nice that people enjoy my food." 

Hunk says placing down the Ham tray.

"Help yourselves."

Like a pack of starving wolves everyone dug in. Lance and Keith eyes the last bun in the basket. Both reached out and grabbed it. Lance eyes flickered towards the mullet male who smirked. Their rivalry returning. "ROCK PAPER SHOOT!"

Lance has scissors.

Keith had rock.

"Some stuff never change."

Keith laughed, victory pulled at his lips. Lance blinked, blushing slightly.

His laugh is still a melody to his ears.

"Lance...."

Pidge poked the male. "Your staring."

His eyes widened and he quickly shoved his food down the hatch ignoring Pidge's eye balling.

He hated how she could read him.

Laughter and stories shared around the table. People telling them about there days on earth. Lance likes to bring up embarrassing stories about the two garrison buddies that sat next to him. Although they didn't let it slide by double teaming and shaming him.

"This isnt fair!"

"You started it Lance."

Keith sighs poking his ham.

"Shut it Keef."

He used the terrible nickname that typically annoys Keith.

"No thanks Lancey Lance."

Lance grimaced shaking his head.

"I hate you."

"I know."

Keith smiles.

Lance sat back and pouted. He watched as Shiro and Keith spoke about old missions and the others listening in. He eventually tuned out. Lance felt like that 7th wheel again.

He didn't like that feeling.

Pushing it down he forced himself to listen and eat what was on his plate.

This week has certainly been a rollercoaster.

Nothing can possibly get worse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~
> 
> Yeah, I felt like they needed to have some rivally between the two. But there is more fighting then I expected to write. >////<
> 
> Oh well
> 
> ~Saika


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a monster ^^

 

"So you wanted to talk?"

Lance asks, his bright blue eyes staring up at the night sky above them. The fire illuminating the side of his face. Keith glanced up slightly, feeling his heart sped up. He didn't like this feeling.

"Yea. I do." Keith replied shifting the weight of his foot.

Lance smiles softly, turning his attention to Keith. "So..."

An awkward silence filled the two.

"Lance I-"

Keith's fingers tugged and threaded through his hair. His mouth opening and closing as he ponders on what to say next. "I didn't leave you because I thought the love wasn't real."

Lance slowly nods.

Keith frowned taking a seat on a log.

"Look I have my reasons for not being able to be with you."

Again Lance nods. He wasn't sure what to say. He really didn't want to worse the spot the two ex lovers were in.

Keith deeply sighs, his eyes staring up at the clear night sky. Lance follows his gaze, staring up in awe.

The stars were at there brightest.

The sky filled with different shades of dark blue and white from the twinkle color of the stars.

It was beautiful....

Lance shifted his weight turning towards Keith whose focus was now on Lance. Lance stepped cautiously forward, his hand pressing against his cheek. Keith glared at the Cuban male pushing his hand down. "Lance I-"

In a swift movement Lance captured the male lips. Keith however shoved him away wiping his lips. "I'm not gay!" He growled.

"Bullshit!" Lance gritted his teeth angrily.

"That is a lie and you know it!"

"I'm not lying Lance!"

Okay maybe he was.

"So what? Did you never love me!"

Lance crossed his arms impatiently staring Keith down.

"No because you a fucking arrogant asshole!" Keith pointed his finger pressing it against his chest.

"You never think about anyone else."

"You were the one who broke up with me asshole! You are the one that slept with me!"

Keith glared at Lance.

"You'll never understand. Your ego is to big for your brain to work."

Lance shoved Keith angrily walking away.

Keith sighed, feeling his chest swell in pain.

_How is he going to tell him now?_

~

"Big ego! Ill show you big ego!" Lance muttered walking down the dirt path. His eyes watered, feeling the weight in his chest. Why do they always have to fight? His walk slowly came to an end as his eyes wondered up towards the sky. 

It was so much easier back then.

~

 "Lance.." Keith held Lance's body closely. Tears dropping down his cheeks. 

"Keith....Buddy." 

Keith nods quickly, a smile pulling at his lips. "Thank god you're okay. The team is coming. They are going to help you okay."

 Lance softly smiles, placing a hand on Keith's cheek. 

"Lance."

Lance coughs roughly, softly dropping his hand.

"Keith.... Buddy..."

"Shhh, Hold your breath Lance." 

Lance shook his head. He sat up and groaned loudly, before snaking his hand behind the males neck and bringing him forward. Their lips meeting. Keith happily returned the kiss, only parting because the pain was to much to bare. "Lance..."

"Keith... This might sound cliche but I do love you."

~

It was so easy back then. It was just simple. Now its complex and the boys heart it teared in multiple directions. 

His temper has gotten worse since the end of the war. You could say he had PTSD but maybe that be over exaggerating the situation. His eyes soften as he noticed the male slowly walking down the path, his hands shoved in his infamous red jacket. Lance couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Why does he keep coming back. He quietly sat next to Lance, averting his gaze else where. "Look don't get the wrong idea, but the kiss was nice." Lance rolled his eyes shaking his head. "I'm sorry for my temper."

"Yea.. Me too."

Keith mutters pouting slightly. "So should we call it truths?"

Keith smiles.

"Yea... Dont get any weird ideas!" He snapped angrily. Lance nods shifting his gaze at the sky. "So, why did you really break up with me?"

Keith didn't really want to tell him. He felt a sudden guilt in his stomach as he fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"Uh... No reason at all. Goodnight." He stood up to quickly walking down the path. Lance sighs shaking his head. He quickly jogged towards the male and gripped his arm. "Keith. Come on." The mullet sighs, a frown tugging at his lips. "Lance.... I-I.." Lance turned the males body towards him, staring deep into his grey sockets.

The softest words broke his heart.

"I was pregnant."

Lance felt his heart drop, his eyes widening as his hand tighten around the male shoulder.

"Your joking right?"

Lance awkwardly laughed.

Keith didn't reply or show any sign of him lying.

"Oh god.. How? You're -"

"I know."

Lance felt like his head was going to explode.

"Keith... Oh god.."

Lance eyes widened as he started at the distressed male.

Keith bit the bottom of his lip, clenching his fist tightly, staring at his feet.

"That's not possible."

Lance whispers stepping closer.

"Please tell me that's not possible."

Lance voice broke as he noticed the tear slipping past Keith's cheek. Lance quickly slid over pulling the male into his arms. Keith lost the inner mind battle, more tears falling. Lance pressed his hand against Keith's flat stomach. His eyes watering slightly.

"How?"

He croaked, trying to hold it all in.

"Allura said it was a mutation thanks for me being part Galra. I was nervous at first, wondering how you were going to act... Then we went on that mission... Zarkon killed it after smashing me and my lion into the ground."

"The huge explosion... when you were out for a weeks. That's why Allura wouldn't let us see you scans." Lance gripped the male tighter.

"I'm sorry Lance."

"I was going to be a father..." Lance choked.

"I was being so selfish... Thinking you broke up with me for no apparent reason.... but really.... you were holding this burden."

"A burden I never wanted to share." Keith admitted, sniffling slightly.

"Keith.."

Lance pressed his lips against the males temple, Hugging him close. "I'm so sorry Lance." Keith sobbed clenching the end of his jacket. "I didn't want to keep it from you but we were in a war and-"

"Shhhh.... Its okay."

"We'll get through this..."

Keith blinked slightly, shaking his head.

"Lance.... we can't. It was for the best..." Lance felt his heart shatter more. He bit his lip nodding slowly. He felt so empty. Not releasing Keith, he gently rubbed his belly. "Lance-"

"Stay please... Just for a minute." Keith bit his lips closing his eyes. He breathed slowly, feeling the anxiety soak in his body.

"I'm sorry Keith..."

"It's not your fault...."

"It is though! I was drunk, I fucking had sex with you, and ended up getting you pregnant."

Keith shook his head.

"I should have told you." He quietly replied placing a hand on his cheek.

"I was wanting to get rid of it Lance. But a few days before the Kugros mission.... I decided to keep it. Allura told me that it was big risk. I ignored her and brushed off the idea. No one except I am to blame. I decided to let it developed so long."

Lance continued rubbing it gently, holding Keith close. "Did you know what it was?" He asked softly, hiding his face in the crook of the red palidans neck.

"It was a girl."

"Oh mi querida princesa"

The broken voice in his native tongue broke Keith. He softly embraced Lance, burying his face away from the reflection of the night. Lance sadly smiled, holding Keith close.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly.

Lance hums quietly.

"Are we having a bonding moment?"

Keith chuckles quietly in the males chest.

"I think we are." He replied sheepishly.

Lance hums again, tightening his grip.

"Good."

~

"You guys act like a marry couple all the time!" Pidge grumbles drinking her milk angrily. "I say we at least celebrate-"

"No."

Lance chuckled at Shiro's directness.

"So he was pregnant?"

She hummed peacefully, a soft smile pulling at her lips.   
"Its amazing isn't." She replied, staring down at the glass. "A fragile life ... can develop in such a short time..  Did he get rid of it?" Shiro closed the fridge door turning towards the two. Lance shook his head. "Not by choice." He softly said. Shiro gave a weak smile leaning against the wall. "There is so much I still don't know about Keith." Shiro sighs cracking open a soda.

"Well we all know he's in love with Lance so much to share that."

Lance couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"He said it because he was angry with me. I was blaming him for our break up after all." Lance replies staring down at the glass in front of him.

"Does he know that we know?"

Lance slowly shakes his head no.

"I'm not sure if he doesn't want anyone to know.... I just-"

"Lance." Pidge placed a hand against his back.

"It'll be okay."

Lance felt the tears water up again. He bit down on his lip nodding. "I hope so."

"Great way to end off Christmas eve hu?"

Pidge joked digging her elbow into Lance's side.

Lance chuckled.

"Thanks guys."

Shiro hums chugging down the bit of soda he had left. "So Shiro.... Ready for Allura's Christmas present to you?" Pidge gave a sly smirk. Shiro blushed turning his head away. "I-I'M going to bed!" He stampered heading up stairs. "Ha sure you are!"

Lance grimaced slightly. 

"Please clean the sheets at least."

Shiro turned and gave them the bird before disappearing down the hallway. "I guess that's my que to go to bed." Pidge slid off the barstool yawing slightly. "Thanks Pidge.... This means a lot."

Pidge smiled. "Just repay it to me by spending the night with him." She whispered pointing at the male coming down the stairs.

"Night."

Keith's eyes flashed up noticing the two. Pidge punched him in shoulder walking past him and up to her room.

"What's her problem?"

"What isn't her problem?"

"That's fair."

Keith replied taking a seat next to Lance. "Are you... okay?" He asked softly staring at Lance.

His blue eyes downcast towards his cup then back at Keith. With a small smile he nods. "Lance I-" He couldn't help himself. The soft look he gave with those dark eyes. The pale skin reflecting off the dim lighting of the kitchen light, and the sweet sweet lips he craved every night. He needed him. 

Lance snacked his hand around the emo hair mullet bring the male forward, there lips meeting. Keith hands pressed against Lance's chest. Debating on rather to shove away.

He didn't.

Instead he applied more pressure, as Lance tilted up his chin for more height.   
Lance released slightly pulling to catch his breath. Keith panting to.

"Lance...ha..."

He felt a blush rush across his cheeks as he averted his eyes. "One night..." Lance whispers. "W-what?!'

"One night. After this, not more kissing, no more sex, no more."

Keith pressed his lips in a fine line as he sat there considering the option. Slowly he nods. "Fine, one night." Lance smirks, intertwining there hands, dragging him upstairs. As they entered Lance's room, the heat spurred up and the door was locked, clothes were thrown and hot panting could be heard.

It was a good Christmas present indeed.

~

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

The garrison trio yelled as they hurried down the stairs. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge came across Coran and Allura who were up a dressed. "Greetings Palidans!" The three smiled brightly quickly heading towards the kitchen. Hunk pulls out the flour mix and other materials to make pancakes.

"Ah... I love these!" He smiled as he turned the burner on. Shiro was the next to come stumbling down, scratching away at his morning 5oclock shadow. Pidge snickers slightly eyeing both the Altean and Shiro.

The two avoided eye contact and held a slight glow.

"They totally did it!" She announced in glee, gripping Lance's arm. Hunk frowned shaking his head.

He grabbed a mug and poured coffee inside. "Here." He offered to Shiro who happily took it out of his hands.

The last one to come down the stairs was Keith. He looked...

terrible.

His hair was messy.

His pajama pants loosely hanged on his waist.

Not to mention he looked like he was going to puke.

"Morning Keith!"

Coran handed the tired male a thing of coffee and return back to his doings in the kitchen. "What's wrong with him?" Hunk asked quietly observing the male. Keith took a seat on the stair step. He glanced up at Lance, who averted his eyes else where and turned his attention to the food being prepped.

"I have a good idea-" Lance punch Pidge. The girl muttered an ow, rubbing her arm. Lance carefully drank away his drink, trying to keep the previous night off his mind.

Thank god Keith doesn't sleep shirtless.

He thought to himself as he to another sip of his coffee. 

Food eventually came and gone and now everyone sat around the tree, sharing stories and chatting away. Lance occasionally glances at Keith who silently started at the ground. "Keith." His eyes snapped open to find Lance taking a seat next to him. "Merry Christmas!" He smiled. Handing him the first gift. Everyone settled ready to start sharing gifts. "Ah... Merry Christmas." He smiles softly taking the wrapped gift out of his hands. He carefully tore at the paper and smiled noticing his favorite band t-shirt. "Thanks Lance." He nods smiling.

"Yea... Well it cant beat what you gave me, but I think it comes pretty close."

Keith blushed averting his focus else where. The rest joined in on gifts. Thank you, hugs, and laughs were exchange. Sometimes they were nice loving gifts, and sometimes they were gag gifts. But nobody mined. It was mean to be fun.

"Lance...." Keith softly said as he handed him a wrapped gift.

"Merry Christmas." He mumbles taking a seat next to Shiro. Lance carefully unwrapped the paper, to discover an old photo of them. It was on there 2nd Date. He smiled softly, glancing up at Keith who no longer was focused on avoiding Lance, and rather socializing with those around him.

Present time came to an end to the Garrison Trio disappointment. Coran special bot quickly cleaned up the ripped up wrapper.  Hunk and Pidge sat together arguing over which was better for there new mechanics as always. Shiro and Allura was sharing small moments on the couch. Coran was well.....

Being Coran.

Lance sat on the opposite side of the room. A present hidden away in his pocket. He watches Keith carefully.  Keith was quietly typing away on his phone,not noticing the soft gaze he was recieving from his ex lover.

"Come on guys!"

Coran stood up with a camera in hand.

"CHRISTMAS PHOTO TIME!"

Everyone except a selective few groaned. That being Lance and Hunk. This was there tradition after all!

Everyone equally lined up. Keith and Lance reluctantly stood next to each other, awkwardly wrapping there arms around each other's waist. Hunk and Pidge on the other side, Shiro in the middle, Allura in a chair, and Coran slid across the carpet floor.

The camera counted down and Lance knew that tonight is there last night together until the next Christmas. He needed one more sweet kiss.

10  
9  
Leaning closer he edge towards Keith.   
6

Keith gave him a weird look.

4  
Before the two knew it there lips grew closer.  
3

2

1

They kissed.

The camera flashed and Lance pulled away. Keith massively blushed averting his gaze.

"Wahoo! Another one fpr the scrap book!"

He handed each of them a copy.

"YOU TWO ARE SOOOO DATING!"

"No we aren't!"

"SUUUUURRREEEEE~"

Keith stormed off as Lance and Pidge bickered. He couldnt believe they kissed! What happen to not dating anymore.

Keith was up the stairs and gone, leaving a confused group of people down below.

"It was nothing! We aren't dating!"

Shiro sighed."That is enough! I'm tired of you guys fighting! We are going up stairs and you and Keith will sort this out!"

Everyone except Lance seemed to agree. Leaving Lance to his devices. A little later, Keith was forced down stairs. His eyes glared at the Cuban male, not enjoying the fact that Lance is fucking with his feelings.

Lance gently rubbed a box in the Palm of his hand.

He needed Keith to know.

He cant loose him now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~
> 
> Ahhhh.... Nearing the end of the book.
> 
> So short.
> 
> I know.
> 
> Trust me. I wanna try to extend it but I feel like I would be pushing it.
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> I plan on going back and editing when I actually slept and have a clear mind.
> 
> Thank you 💞
> 
> ~Saika


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sad to end this off so soon :(

 

Keith reluctantly climbed down the steps. His head swarming in mix emotions.

His eyes scanned across Lance, who was staring at a box.

"Keith..."

Keith shruddered at his name. His eyes started at the male who awaited for his response.

"Do you love me?"

Does he?

Keith lips parted slowly,

Before he knew it, his answer broke Lance's heart.

"No."

It was so simple yet so breaking. Lance bit the end of his lip shaking his head, refusing to cry.

"Lance I-"

"I loved you for so long. Was all of it just a lie?"

Keith's eyes widened. His heart sinking.

"No, its just complicated."

"Complicated? COMPLICATED!?"

Lance shoved the male.

"You know whats complicated?! Why I sat here for years, praying for you to tell me you love me back. That what we expierenced wasn't a lie!"

Tears escaped the male as he shook Keith.

"WHY KEITH! WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME?!"

Keith bit his lip, staying silent.

Lance shruddered, breathing out a shaky breath.

"I love you so much." He whispered, letting go of his arms. Dead silence filled the empty room.

Lance chuckled, a painful laugh escaping his lips.

"I'm a fuck up, as usual." He threw the present at Keith.

"Merry Fucking Christmas Keith."

Lance walked up the stairs, leaving Keith alone. Keith groaned slamming his hand into the wall.

"Idiot!"

The present hit the ground with a thud, the box flipping open. Keith eyed it carefully, bending down reaching for the small fabricated box. His eyes came across the two bands. His heart sank as he read the engravement. On the box dated the day they broke up. Was Lance going to ask for his....

"Keith."

His eyes quickly glanced up comming across the young former green palidan. Her eyes soften as she approached him, a cautious smile on her lips. "I heard you guys fighting."

He voice was soft, as she clasped her hands around Keith's.

"Look, I'm not good with this sappy love stuff. Allura is probably better at giving advice.... But Look, Lance really does love you. He always have."   
 

Keith frowned.

"You love him too? Don't you?"

Keith bit his lip. A tear sliding past his cheek.

"God yes."

His shoulder slumped, regret feeling his chest.

"Gross, don't cry."

Pidge joked punching his shoulder.

"Not tonight, but I really think you should speak to him tomorrow. Before we leave to go back to our homes."

Keith softly smiled nodding.

Pidge returned the smile, opening her arms. "Come on, you need a hug." Keith felling into her open arms, silent tears corrupting his vision. Pidge gently ran her hand through the males hair.

"Such a cry baby."

"Shut up." Keith muttered.

Pidge giggled hugging the male gently.

"I hope everything works out."

"Me too."

~

Lance avoided Keith all morning, only speaking to the others when it was necessary. Before they knew it, time came and it was time for the former paladins to go to the airport to head home. Lance helped pack, offering Hunk, Pidge, and reluctantly Keith a ride. Shiro was going back with Allura and Coran.

"How long till we see you again?"

Coran asked curiously. "Hopefully we won't have to wait 2 years again." Shiro joked wrapping his arm around the male pulling him into a side hug. "Yea... I hope not." Lance sighs, smiling. "Lance. Please, find out what's wrong with Keith. He seems distracted. I'm counting on you."

Lance nods waving his goodbye to Shiro , Allura. and Coran.

"See you later."

Lance turned to his truck finding it packed with luggage. Pidge and Hunk were chatting away. Keith sat against the truck, his bangs covering up most of his face. Lance ignored the pain in his heart.

"You ready?"

Hunk and both Pidge nod.

"Alright... Let's go." Lance walked inside to retrieve his keys. He stopped at the photo of him and Keith. It was there very first date. Lance was embarrassed but not as bad as Keith was. He was mess. Sighing the male trotted out of the house, the crew loading up in the truck. Pidge and Hunk sat in the back, annoying Lance by allowing Keith in the front. The ride was awkwardly silent, with the exception of soft music playing over the radio.

"Lance." Hunk broke the silence, the male came to his senses. "Yea?"

Hunk leaned forward turning the radio up. Shakira started to play. It was one of many of Lance's favorite.

Hips don't lie.

Too bad exes do.

Lance hummed along, his hips out of habit slowly shifted side to side. Lance couldnt help himself.

"Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise (si) and keep on (si)  
Reading the signs of my body."

"And I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection!"

Lance's terrible singing filled the car. Pidge recorded it, Hunk sang along, and Keith watched in awe. The way Lance spoke his Spanish brought memories of the quiet nights they shared together. The nights with there bodies pressed against each other, they're legs tangled in the sheets. Lance's bad jokes. 

He missed it all.

The car came to a stop eventually. The siging came to an end and everybody climbed out of the vehicle. Keith eyes watched the airport. Quickly grabbing his luggage, he left for inside. Lance watched carefully, wanting to call out to him. To ask him one more time.

'Do you love me?'

Lance helped Pidge and Hunk inside with their luggage. Keith after grabbing his tickets joined up with them. "Oh I'm so excited man! Matt and Alesha's kid was just born!"

"Alesha?" 

Lance started curiously. Pidge nods pulling out her phone, showing her lock screen of Matt, a girl, pressumingly Alesha and Pidge. "She is really nice."

"I just can't wait to try out those new recipies from Lance's mom cook book!" Hunk laughed.

"Send me food okay." Lance smirks patting Hunk's back.

"Yea yea..."

Hours passed and one by one they left for their flights. Keith and Lance the only ones left sat in silence. Keith started at the ground his heart twisting and thumping. Butterflies swarmed his stomach.

"First call for flight 48."

It was a stab through the chest. Both of them feeling regret race through there mind. Keith cleared his throat and stood up, Lance quickly standing up with him. Keith coughs reaching for his bag. "So this is it." Keith hums.

Lance felt as if his heart was ripped in half.

"Here.... This is yours." Keith placed the fabricated box in Lance's hands. "Its for the best."

Lance nods, pushing back the tears.

"For the best."

Keith cleared his throat, walking towards the escalator. His heart breaking with each step. Lance watches carefully, a tear escaping his prison.

"Keith... I love you."

Keith took a deep breath. His eyes watering. 'Don't turn around!' Keith rode the escalator up. His conscious getting the better of him, forced him to glance back at Lance. A soft, sad wave was waved at him. Keith bit his lips turning his head away.

'Its over when you step on that plane.'

"KEITH!"

His eyes shot back towards Lance who was quickly rushing over. "Please Keith! Please tell me!" Keith quickly turned his head. Ignoring the male.

"TELL ME YOU DIDN'T FEEL IT TOO! TELL ME THAT WHAT WE HAD WAS NOTHING! TELL ME KEITH!" Keith can feel awkward stares from those around him. He felt sick. His heart racing quicker. "Keith!"

The crack in Lance's voice forced him to turn around. He quickly rush down the escalator shoving throught the people. "Lance!"

Tears escaped his eyes.

"Of course I felt it dummy!" He cried.

"I FELT IT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU!"

His feet hit the tile, out of breath he glanced at the Cuban male who eyes filled with tears, a big smile on his lips. "Lance..."

"Keith..."

It was like a bolt of lighting. There lips clashed together in a split second. There feelings pouring out on that one movement. Keith  held the cubans face. Lance's fingers entangling in his favorite mullet.  
It was perfect.

Keith pulled away, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Of course I felt it. What we had Lance.... God I am an idiot." He laughed.

Lance pulled him close kissing his forehead. "God I love you so much Keith. It hurts. It hurts a lot."

Keith clutched the end of the males hoodie. His heart racing. "I miss you too."

"Last call for Flight 48."

Lance closed his eyes, feeling a sadness washing over him. "Keith."

"I'm staying."

"What?! But your ticket!"

Keith shrugged.

"I'm left you once. I'll never leave you again."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha   
> Yeah so ....
> 
> The End!
> 
> It might have been to rushed.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> What's done is done.
> 
> I dunno why I chose Christmas time of all times but I did. >////<
> 
> It's super cringey....
> 
> Thank you any readers ahead of time ✌
> 
> I really appreciate feedback!
> 
> Mean, Nice, nothing relating the book.
> 
> I don't care what it is 💞
> 
> I just want to know if you enjoyed it or not :)
> 
> Saika out! ✌


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sad to end this off so soon :(

 

Keith reluctantly climbed down the steps. His head swarming in mix emotions.

His eyes scanned across Lance, who was staring at a box.

"Keith..."

Keith shruddered at his name. His eyes started at the male who awaited for his response.

"Do you love me?"

Does he?

Keith lips parted slowly,

Before he knew it, his answer broke Lance's heart.

"No."

It was so simple yet so breaking. Lance bit the end of his lip shaking his head, refusing to cry.

"Lance I-"

"I loved you for so long. Was all of it just a lie?"

Keith's eyes widened. His heart sinking.

"No, its just complicated."

"Complicated? COMPLICATED!?"

Lance shoved the male.

"You know whats complicated?! Why I sat here for years, praying for you to tell me you love me back. That what we expierenced wasn't a lie!"

Tears escaped the male as he shook Keith.

"WHY KEITH! WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME?!"

Keith bit his lip, staying silent.

Lance shruddered, breathing out a shaky breath.

"I love you so much." He whispered, letting go of his arms. Dead silence filled the empty room.

Lance chuckled, a painful laugh escaping his lips.

"I'm a fuck up, as usual." He threw the present at Keith.

"Merry Fucking Christmas Keith."

Lance walked up the stairs, leaving Keith alone. Keith groaned slamming his hand into the wall.

"Idiot!"

The present hit the ground with a thud, the box flipping open. Keith eyed it carefully, bending down reaching for the small fabricated box. His eyes came across the two bands. His heart sank as he read the engravement. On the box dated the day they broke up. Was Lance going to ask for his....

"Keith."

His eyes quickly glanced up comming across the young former green palidan. Her eyes soften as she approached him, a cautious smile on her lips. "I heard you guys fighting."

He voice was soft, as she clasped her hands around Keith's.

"Look, I'm not good with this sappy love stuff. Allura is probably better at giving advice.... But Look, Lance really does love you. He always have."   
 

Keith frowned.

"You love him too? Don't you?"

Keith bit his lip. A tear sliding past his cheek.

"God yes."

His shoulder slumped, regret feeling his chest.

"Gross, don't cry."

Pidge joked punching his shoulder.

"Not tonight, but I really think you should speak to him tomorrow. Before we leave to go back to our homes."

Keith softly smiled nodding.

Pidge returned the smile, opening her arms. "Come on, you need a hug." Keith felling into her open arms, silent tears corrupting his vision. Pidge gently ran her hand through the males hair.

"Such a cry baby."

"Shut up." Keith muttered.

Pidge giggled hugging the male gently.

"I hope everything works out."

"Me too."

~

Lance avoided Keith all morning, only speaking to the others when it was necessary. Before they knew it, time came and it was time for the former paladins to go to the airport to head home. Lance helped pack, offering Hunk, Pidge, and reluctantly Keith a ride. Shiro was going back with Allura and Coran.

"How long till we see you again?"

Coran asked curiously. "Hopefully we won't have to wait 2 years again." Shiro joked wrapping his arm around the male pulling him into a side hug. "Yea... I hope not." Lance sighs, smiling. "Lance. Please, find out what's wrong with Keith. He seems distracted. I'm counting on you."

Lance nods waving his goodbye to Shiro , Allura. and Coran.

"See you later."

Lance turned to his truck finding it packed with luggage. Pidge and Hunk were chatting away. Keith sat against the truck, his bangs covering up most of his face. Lance ignored the pain in his heart.

"You ready?"

Hunk and both Pidge nod.

"Alright... Let's go." Lance walked inside to retrieve his keys. He stopped at the photo of him and Keith. It was there very first date. Lance was embarrassed but not as bad as Keith was. He was mess. Sighing the male trotted out of the house, the crew loading up in the truck. Pidge and Hunk sat in the back, annoying Lance by allowing Keith in the front. The ride was awkwardly silent, with the exception of soft music playing over the radio.

"Lance." Hunk broke the silence, the male came to his senses. "Yea?"

Hunk leaned forward turning the radio up. Shakira started to play. It was one of many of Lance's favorite.

Hips don't lie.

Too bad exes do.

Lance hummed along, his hips out of habit slowly shifted side to side. Lance couldnt help himself.

"Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise (si) and keep on (si)  
Reading the signs of my body."

"And I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection!"

Lance's terrible singing filled the car. Pidge recorded it, Hunk sang along, and Keith watched in awe. The way Lance spoke his Spanish brought memories of the quiet nights they shared together. The nights with there bodies pressed against each other, they're legs tangled in the sheets. Lance's bad jokes. 

He missed it all.

The car came to a stop eventually. The siging came to an end and everybody climbed out of the vehicle. Keith eyes watched the airport. Quickly grabbing his luggage, he left for inside. Lance watched carefully, wanting to call out to him. To ask him one more time.

'Do you love me?'

Lance helped Pidge and Hunk inside with their luggage. Keith after grabbing his tickets joined up with them. "Oh I'm so excited man! Matt and Alesha's kid was just born!"

"Alesha?" 

Lance started curiously. Pidge nods pulling out her phone, showing her lock screen of Matt, a girl, pressumingly Alesha and Pidge. "She is really nice."

"I just can't wait to try out those new recipies from Lance's mom cook book!" Hunk laughed.

"Send me food okay." Lance smirks patting Hunk's back.

"Yea yea..."

Hours passed and one by one they left for their flights. Keith and Lance the only ones left sat in silence. Keith started at the ground his heart twisting and thumping. Butterflies swarmed his stomach.

"First call for flight 48."

It was a stab through the chest. Both of them feeling regret race through there mind. Keith cleared his throat and stood up, Lance quickly standing up with him. Keith coughs reaching for his bag. "So this is it." Keith hums.

Lance felt as if his heart was ripped in half.

"Here.... This is yours." Keith placed the fabricated box in Lance's hands. "Its for the best."

Lance nods, pushing back the tears.

"For the best."

Keith cleared his throat, walking towards the escalator. His heart breaking with each step. Lance watches carefully, a tear escaping his prison.

"Keith... I love you."

Keith took a deep breath. His eyes watering. 'Don't turn around!' Keith rode the escalator up. His conscious getting the better of him, forced him to glance back at Lance. A soft, sad wave was waved at him. Keith bit his lips turning his head away.

'Its over when you step on that plane.'

"KEITH!"

His eyes shot back towards Lance who was quickly rushing over. "Please Keith! Please tell me!" Keith quickly turned his head. Ignoring the male.

"TELL ME YOU DIDN'T FEEL IT TOO! TELL ME THAT WHAT WE HAD WAS NOTHING! TELL ME KEITH!" Keith can feel awkward stares from those around him. He felt sick. His heart racing quicker. "Keith!"

The crack in Lance's voice forced him to turn around. He quickly rush down the escalator shoving throught the people. "Lance!"

Tears escaped his eyes.

"Of course I felt it dummy!" He cried.

"I FELT IT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU!"

His feet hit the tile, out of breath he glanced at the Cuban male who eyes filled with tears, a big smile on his lips. "Lance..."

"Keith..."

It was like a bolt of lighting. There lips clashed together in a split second. There feelings pouring out on that one movement. Keith  held the cubans face. Lance's fingers entangling in his favorite mullet.  
It was perfect.

Keith pulled away, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Of course I felt it. What we had Lance.... God I am an idiot." He laughed.

Lance pulled him close kissing his forehead. "God I love you so much Keith. It hurts. It hurts a lot."

Keith clutched the end of the males hoodie. His heart racing. "I miss you too."

"Last call for Flight 48."

Lance closed his eyes, feeling a sadness washing over him. "Keith."

"I'm staying."

"What?! But your ticket!"

Keith shrugged.

"I'm left you once. I'll never leave you again."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha   
> Yeah so ....
> 
> The End!
> 
> It might have been to rushed.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> What's done is done.
> 
> I dunno why I chose Christmas time of all times but I did. >////<
> 
> It's super cringey....
> 
> Thank you any readers ahead of time ✌
> 
> I really appreciate feedback!
> 
> Mean, Nice, nothing relating the book.
> 
> I don't care what it is 💞
> 
> I just want to know if you enjoyed it or not :)
> 
> Saika out! ✌

**Author's Note:**

> I certainly don't own any of the characters from Voltron sadly. All credit goes to the Dreamworks. 
> 
> I only own any made up characters and the plot. 
> 
> Please enjoy my hella cringy writing! 
> 
> ~Saika


End file.
